


Control

by BronteLover



Series: The Undressed [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bath, Control of partner, F/M, Sexual Content, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota gives Spock a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Star Trek. I do not write these works for money or commerical gain. I write these works for non-profit entertainment.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so I am aware that it's highly unlikely that anyone baths in Star Trek, but I just thought I'd do something different. Thank you for reading my story.

When Nyota entered the apartment she found Spock sitting on his bed. He had a cut across his face and bloodied knuckles.

“Spock,” she said quietly.

He looked up at her expressionlessly, but she could see that anger still flickered in his onyx eyes.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she sighed, standing in front him, and running her hand through his hair.

He silently drew her against him, and wrapped his arms around her upper thighs while resting his cheek against her stomach.

“You shouldn’t have let that idiot aggravate you like that.”

Spock leaned back and gazed at her mutely for a while, and then he said, “I apologise, Nyota, but I can not, as a Vulcan, lie and say that I regret the course of action I took in this instance. That individual was acting in a manner that was highly inappropriate, as it was obvious that you did not desire his attentions. I realised that the only logical choice would be to make him understand that you are in a relationship with me.”

“I think everyone understands that now, Spock,” she replied, tenderly touching the skin around the cut on his cheek.

“Are you very displeased with me?” he asked, his fingers slipping under her short, figure-hugging dress.

“No,” she admitted, slowly rubbing his lower lip with the pad of her thumb.

Spock drew her thumb into his beautiful mouth, and gently sucked on it.

“You need to get cleaned up,” she said, struggling to think properly. “I’m going to give you a bath.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, and released her thumb, “A bath? That is a highly illogical way in which to wash oneself. It wastes a large amount of water.”

“Cooperate,” Nyota murmured, stepping out of his embrace, and walking towards the bathroom.

Spock heard the water splash into the bathtub and rose from the bed. He found Nyota standing next to the bath, clearly waiting for him. He made to walk towards her, but she held up her hand in a halting gesture. She walked towards him, and he noticed that she had removed her exceedingly illogical high heels. She stood close to him, and slid her hands underneath his shirt, so that he felt her cool touch against his hot flesh. She removed her hands from underneath his shirt and stepped back.

“Remove your shirt,” she ordered.

Spock had always been a private individual, but he had never felt any embarrassment about his physique, because he knew that he was in peak physical condition. Due to this knowledge, and not the vanity that he had observed in many humans, he instantly complied with her request. She gazed at him possessively as he stood shirtless before her.

His body was in perfect proportion, with broad, but not overly muscled shoulders, which led into a stunning chest, sculpted stomach and narrow hips. His marble skin, which was paradoxically hot to the touch, enhanced his gorgeous muscle definition. Nyota stepped forward and traced the line of muscle, which began at his hip and descended into his pants. Kneeling down in front of him, she laid an open mouth kiss on his navel, and trailed her tongue upwards along his stomach.

Stepping backwards once more, she brushed her fingers along his side as she moved to stand behind him.  She could feel him tense with anticipation as she languidly ran the tips of her fingers along his spine. He quietly exhaled when she licked the skin of his lower back, simultaneously slipping her hand into his pants.

“Nyota,” he whispered, as she pushed his pants and underwear downwards.

She pulled his boots off his feet, “Get in the bath.”

She watched him as he walked gracefully towards the bath, completely unaware of the gorgeous site he made naked. He was like a Grecian sculpture brought to life, with his tall, supple body.

He climbed into the warm water and reclined against the back of the bath. He gave her an expectant look, clearly completely at ease even though she was still fully dressed, while he was utterly exposed.

She sat down on the tiled seat behind the bath, pressed the button on the soap canister mounted on the wall, and washed Spock’s shoulders in slow circles. Her hands moved lower to wash his chest. He closed his eyes as her palms brushed over his nipples, and the top of his stomach. She lifted his hands in turn, and washed away the remnants of the blood on his knuckles, which were already beginning to heal.  Leaning forward so that her breasts were positioned next to his head, she dipped her hands in the water and then rinsed the soap off of his skin. She knew that it took a lot of practiced control for Spock not to pull her into the bath, and rip her dress off in that moment.

“Wet your hair so I can wash it,” she instructed, pressing the button on the shampoo canister next to the soap.

He slid into the water with one fluid movement, which disrupted the water slightly, and gave her a momentary glance of his black pubic hair and slightly aroused cock. She felt a tightening in her stomach at the enticing sight. He emerged from the water and pushed back his raven hair, which made his back muscles ripple beneath his pale skin.

She bent forward and kissed his shoulder blade, before she said, “Lean back and relax so I can wash your hair.”

He did as he was told, and let out a soft sigh of pleasure at the feel of her fingers on his scalp. Droplets slowly ran down his chest and stomach, which drew her gaze to that part of him that she was burning to touch. She knew she had to wait, however, because she wanted to build up to the moment when she decided to make to love to him. Tonight she was in control.

With his hair pushed back, she could see his high, clear forehead and his exquisite profile with his long, straight nose, full, slightly parted lips, and strong chin. His breath stuttered softly as she brushed her thumbs along the tips of his ears. She languorously washed his hair, and leaned forward to kiss his tempting mouth. She licked the inner seam of his lips, making him open his mouth wider. Her tongue was unhurried yet purposeful, seeking out the most sensitive areas, which made his body arch slightly, and his hand come up and cup the back of her head.

“Nyota,” he moaned into her mouth.

She gently pulled away and smiled, “I need to rinse your hair first.”

She rose and walked towards the other end of the bath where the taps were situated. Spock noticed that the front of her dress was wet from kissing him, and that the outline of her nipples was evident. He felt himself becoming even more aroused, and he hoped that she wouldn’t torment him for much longer.

She pushed a square button next to the hot water tap, which made the showerhead extend out of the wall above Spock’s head. Spock straightened as the spray from the showerhead fell on him. He tilted his head back, squeezed his eyes closed, and opened his mouth as he ran his hands through his hair. She licked her lips at the sensual sight he made, with his partially open mouth and glowing skin. She knew she had teased him, and denied herself, for long enough. She pressed the button again so that the showerhead went back into the wall.

The naked hunger in Spock’s eyes made her shiver as she walked towards him. When she stood next to him, he turned slightly and slid his wet hands up her dress, so that her panties were exposed. His fingers skimmed the lace outline, and his thumbs hooked into it, before sliding her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them, and he tossed them towards the far corner of the room as if he found them to be offensive.

“Take off your dress,” he said, gripping the back of her thigh, making water run down her overheated skin.

She pulled the dress over her head and felt him lay his other wet hand against her bare stomach. Once she had stood naked before him, his gaze slid down her breasts and stomach to that sacred place of hers, which was almost in line with his face, and back up.

“I see you did not wear a Brassiere tonight,” he noted, the side of his mouth lifting.

“I couldn’t,” she replied in a strained voice, as his hand moved higher and gently massaged her buttock. “My dress was strapless, as you know.”

He licked his lower lip, before he replied, “Get in the bath, Nyota.”

He held her hips as she climbed into the bath, and tightened his grip slightly so that she stood in front of him. He licked the exposed skin between her thigh and pubic hair, then he kissed her below her navel, his tongue hot and flat against her flesh. She moaned as she sank into the water and straddled him. She licked the already healing cut on his cheek.

His thumbs massaged her nipples as his teeth grazed her fragile throat. She held onto his shoulders as she slid down his length, while he cupped her buttocks. Her head fell back as she moved against him, and she drank in the sound of his accelerated breathing. She let out a harsh sigh as he softly bit her nipple, his breath hot against her tingling breast.

Her nails dug into his skin hard enough to leave shallow grooves, as her climax mounted inside of her, and finally shot through her entire being. Spock lifted his head and buried his face where her neck and shoulder met, and squeezed her buttocks as he came undone beneath her.

When her heart slowed, she looked at him and ran her hand through his wet hair.

“I should bath you more often,” she mused.

“I would find that most stimulating,” he replied. 

 


End file.
